I Ship Who?
by revenge-is-sweet-98
Summary: Everyone has been shipping different people and arguing about who's the best couple, it's been driving me crazy! So this fanfiction is based on one-shots on different couple pairings, based on absolutely any ideal or possible ships possible! Please share your personal opinions so I can write these one shots effectively, and enjoy!:)
1. Chapter 1

**I Ship Who?**

**Author's Note**

**Introduction**

**Hey all! I was reading some Loric fanfictions while worrying a little about mine, mainly because everyone's ships were so different from each other's! It all shows how everyone's opinions and views differ while reading stories. Which to me is excellent, because that's exactly how stories should be like: a literature text with various ways of looking at the characters and plot lines (though action isn't exactly classic literature..haha).**

**Anyway, I was having so much trouble accommodating everyone's opinions (Jix or Nix? Sarah and John or Sarah and Sam? Marina and Eight or Marina and Nine? Ella and Nine even- I was like what..with that) when I decided, why don't I make a fanfiction with short one- shots based on shippings? There's so many different ones I can do, even made-up characters (Two and Three) or even crazy ones (Five and Marina, Setrakus and Katarina.. Haha who knows) based on different points if views and story lines! Good idea eh?:)**

**So..I want you guys to tell me if its a good idea or not. Tell me what ships you want me to start with or which you personally approve of and why (patience is a virtue; all of your desired ships will appear as the chapters go by haha) and the most votes will have the first ship written by me, of course:) if there are no suggestions then I'll start with my own:D anyway, it should be quite easy to write:)**

**So yup, first chapter should appear in a few day's time. Stay tuned and suggest to me stuff!**

**Btw please visit my Lorien Legacies fanfic The Strike Of Seven. My current ships are Nix (tho Jix is still strongly argued, and that's my greatest dilemma), Sarah and Sam (John and her are on the verge of breaking up) and Marina,Ella and Sam and still single. Your comments on my story may help me decide on what pairing to use eventually, thank you!:)**

** s/9748585/1/The-Strike-Of-Seven**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's my opening for this new fanfic! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support for my idea, I really didn't expect so much approval, but that made me really happy, thanks again!:) **

**I know many of you wanted a Nix story, which I totally do too, but I decided to start with a Navrina story because theirs seem the most real, romantic and genuine.(the others are still tentative, all with their flaws. Eight and Marina just seem perfect together). I hope this doesn't turn you off from reading, because its a bit cheesy and I made Eight a popular guy who didn't even notice Marina, while she a quiet girl with no friends. (Just so you know, all the background changes in each story eg take place in Lorien or on Earth, they know or don't know each other etc)**

**So yeah, here goes my first story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Navrina**

Marina POV

It's nearly time for school to start. Everyone is walking past me, not that they can actually see where I am. Being a loner, usually I go to class immediately after I get to school, but not this time.

I stand behind the lockers shyly, peeking out from the corner of my eyes. At him.

Naveen. The tall, dark, curly-haired boy, who is walking towards me with his friends, laughing and chatting. He doesn't notice me, of course. Why should he? He's the captain of the football team, one of the nicest and hottest guys in the school. And let's not forget his teleporting and shape- shifting legacies that no one else has, or at least uses with so much ease. All the girls drool over him, even the teachers adore him. He's confident and a clear leader, and I am so..not.

Wait. He seems to be coming towards me! I gasp and stare silently as he comes, closer, and closer..and walks away.

"Did you see Santana today? I don't know what shit she's wearing, but she's so hot!" I can hear one of his hot jock friends say as they walk away from the locker.

"Yeah, I know right? Well, gotta go. Mrs Spencer's waiting." I hear Naveen reply. I sigh. A guy like him would be dating cheerleaders. I will never ever have the chance to be with him.

Eight POV

"Hell yeah! Just one more hotdog and you'll make it!" I sink my teeth into my thirteenth hotdog and try not to puke as the disgusting smell of mustard fills my nostrils. I swear, I am NEVER going to eat another hotdog again. Ever. I look across the table to see Paul smile calmly and eat his hotdog. Shucks. I must beat him. I must.

I see Paul suppress a groan as I finish another hotdog with difficulty. Number fourteen. Will he be able to finish it!"

"Eat it, eat it! The team raps as Paul picks up his hotdog. I can see that he is absolutely full and that he is as sick and tired of hotdogs as I am. My heart skips a beat. He's not going to make me suffer again, is he?

Paul's eyes widens and his hands trembles. I can see that his face is now a sickly green. Finally, he yells, "Argh! I can't take it!" and slams down the hotdog. The entire football team cheers loudly.

"Nav-een! Nav-een!" The football team yells as I throw my arms up and force a grin. Inside though, I'm actually bored. Rumoured Pittacus Lore, everyone is eager to be friends with me, or at least be anywhere near me. I personally think that's why I was elected football captain. And the most popular guy in class. And the most swooned over guy in school. As if my powers can be transmitted to them in some way. More likely its because they want to be known as "Naveen's best friend". The people I'm friends with are only there for the sake of it. Yet I'm supposed to pretend like I'm unaware of this, laughing and playing along with this bullshit. Honestly, I just feel used all the time. Like no one cares for me at all.

Meanwhile, the football team has settled down into eating their lunch, currently gaping about this cheerleader Santana, who to me looks like a slut, but to others looks like the hottest thing. I add in a few words and fake a smile every now and then, but I've noticed this girl. Long brown hair and large scared eyes, she's in the lunch queue, holding her tray silently as the cheerleaders in front of her gossip. She looks about my age, though funny, I've never seen her around before. Is she new? Or was I not paying attention?

"Hey! Justine! Over here!" I see a cheerleader, I think her name is Diana, wave. "OMG, hi! Thanks for saving me a spot!" Justine, another cheerleader with her other groupies, run to join Diana and co, thus throwing the mystery girl at least 5 spots behind the queue.

The mystery girl sighs, as if this happens to her all the time. "Excuse me, I was here first," she whispers to Justine, her voice soft.

"Oops, sorry can't hear you! You're such a mouse!" Justine giggles bimbo-ly, then continues chatting to her friends, ignoring the girl. Usually I stay out of the girl drama, but this time I'm seeing red. How dare they bully a girl like that, especially if she didn't do anything wrong to her!

I walk briskly to the lunch queue. "Excuse me, she was here first. Please move to the back." I tell Justine. Suddenly, all is silent. Everyone is watching us and I try not to look embarrassed. Why is everyone always watching my every move?

Justine throws back her head and puckers her lips at me. "Does it matter, Naveen? Diana was here and she helped me save a spot! Anyway, why are you taking notice of misery-girl?"

I grit my teeth. The dudes in the football team are staring at me, jaws dropped. The girl is also looking up at me in amazement, as if wondering why I would even bother to defend her. That did it. I would prove to everyone that I'm not some shallow superstar.

I narrow my eyes at Justine. "Go."

Justine throws her hands up. "Gosh, why so drama. Whatevs." And she and her groupies walk to the back of the queue.

I smile kindly to the girl, who is still gaping at me. "Why did you help me?" she asks finally.

"I can't stand people who bully or look down on others." Is all I can say, but what I really wanted to say was, because I really like you. "By the way, I'm Naveen." I reply. God, so stupid! As if she doesn't know my name? Way to go, Naveen.

The girl smiles. "I'm Marina." Marina. It sounds like melody to my ears- wait, did I just think that? How cheesy.

"Like the sea," I reply without thinking, then grimace as Marina smiles shyly. At least I made her laugh, right? We stare at each other a bit awkwardly, me smiling a little too goofily, before someone wolf whistles. The guys at the table laugh and blushing, I nod at Marina. Ask for her number, you doofus!

"Well...see you around." I finally say lamely. Before I can do anything else stupid, I turn my back on her and walk back to my table.

"Dude, what was that about?" Paul asks. I try to act nonchalant, shrugging, "Just trying to help someone. The girl needed help."

"Um, people cut queue all the time? Don't deny, either you were being weird or you like that mouse." Another guy says as everyone laughs.

"Haha, very funny. Now are we going to discuss who's going to trash Cody's house or not?" I ask, successfully changing the subject. Everyone begins talking excitedly about Cody while I sit absent minded, all the while thinking of those thoughtful eyes.

Marina POV

He talked to me!

I smile to myself as I sketch during Mr Stone's maths lesson. Normally I'll take notes on his algebra and equations, but this time I can't pay attention. I fight the urge to turn back to gaze at Naveen, who is sitting at the very back. He, who never noticed me, even though I've been in nearly all his classes since kindergarten, has actually defended me today! The way he looked at me..no one has ever looked at me that way before. And he seemed so nice, like I was the only one who had his attention. Does he have that effect on everyone, or just me?

I wonder as I finish sketching a picture of Naveen. No one actually knows about my hobby, so I'm safe to draw as and when I like-

"Marina!" Mr Stone's voice boom across the classroom. I redden as the whole class turns to stare at me, including Naveen. I never get called on. Ever. Until now.

"What is that you are doing?" He barks. "Nothing.." I stutter.

"Oh really? Let me take a look at that." Mr Stone walks towards my seat and reaches out. Instinctively, I pull back. "No."

The class gasps at my defiance and even I seem shocked by it. Mr Stone, not used to being disobeyed, narrows his eyebrows. "Marina..."

"Sir, I think you're being unfair." The class' horror rises to a peak as Naveen stands up. What is he doing?! And why is he defending me- again?

Mr Stone's jaw drops. His two star pupils, now going against him. "Uh, Naveen. This has nothing to do with you, so-"

"Actually, it does." Naveen says calmly, as he kicks a football at the teacher's desk, barely missing Mr Stone but successfully knocking over his jar of tarts. The class hoots with laughter and cheers, "Naveen! Naveen!" As Mr Stone, crimson red in the face, yells, "Detention! Both of you!"

Figures.

Naveen and I are organizing Mr Stone's files into alphabetical order as our detention punishment. Though I'm a bit ashamed of myself (I've never been to detention), I'm secretly glad to be with Naveen. Crazy right? Yet I know I can't be with him anytime but now.

Naveen isn't saying anything. I wonder if he's angry at me. After all, I'm the reason why he's in detention.

"Hey," I whisper finally, "I'm sorry."

Naveen looks at me, as if he only just noticed I was sitting beside him. "Oh, this is nothing." He says finally, "I've been here before." He continues sorting filing the files, making me feel a bit left out. Maybe he IS angry with me. I edge back into my world of silence.

We sort through the folders in deep silence when Naveen suddenly says abruptly, "Why are you so quiet all the time?"

Normally I'll find this offensive (even though its the truth), but somehow, Naveen sounds more inquisitive and gentle, like he truly cares. I shrug. "Dunno. I'm just naturally like that. Also, people don't really talk to me. They think I'm weird, and I don't have any friends around. I'm kind of a loner in school, so yeah."

"Well, I don't think you're weird. You're kind, sensitive and beautiful, I'm sure everyone will like you if you speak up a bit more." Naveen suggests, then continues filing. I stare at him. Since when did he make those observations?

"Do you really think so?" I ask finally.

"I know so." Naveen smiles.

Awkward silence. I have this heavy feeling weighing down on me, like something is going to happen very soon, but I just can't tell what. Without thinking, I ask the question that has been bugging me the whole afternoon. "Why did you stand up for me?"

Naveen hesitates, then looks at me directly in the eye. "Because I like you," he says simply. I catch my breath, not knowing what to say. Naveen looks into my eyes, as if he knows what I'm thinking. Slowly, cupping his hands on my chin, he leans forward and kisses me.

Instantly, the whole world seemed to come to a standstill. His lips were soft, even though he was kissing me so hard. Without thinking, I kissed him back. At first, it was gentle and slow, then it became more passionate, more forceful. I felt as if the wind has been knocked out of me. I needed, no wanted more of him. I never wanted this kiss to end.

Finally, he pulled away gently. We were both panting heavily, looking into one another's eyes. The feeling was so amazing, so magical. The world continued spinning.

"I like you back," I say softly. Naveen grins and the spell breaks, yet the bond between us remains.

"Come on, let's go. There's something I want to show you," he says, grabbing his backpack and motioning me out of the door.

"But..but we aren't done yet!" I exclaim in surprise.

"Oh, screw the damn thing. You should know by now that the files he gave us dates back to year 1995, there's no way he will want nor check the files." I open my mouth, then close it as I see Naveen chortle with laughter. Giggling, I get my satchel and we head out of the classroom, into the unknown.

Eight POV

I bring Marina to my secret place.

No sooner had we gone out of school, I held her hand. "Close your eyes," I instruct. I put my hands over her eyes anyway. I teleport her into my secret place in the world that no one knows about, the wheat field behind a farm a few hundred metres away.

The world goes dark around me, then brightens in a second like it usually does. Marina, however, has never experienced it before. "Is it your teleporting legacy? That was so cool."

"Uh-huh. Now, open your eyes." I remove my hands from her eyes, showing her the vast field, all light golden and swaying against the wind. There are sheaves of harvested wheat leaning against one another. Marina gasps and I smile to myself. I knew that she'll like it.

"Why, Eight, this is- this is beautiful." She finally says softly. "How did you find it?"

"My dad used to bring me to this place every week. He discovered it on his own by accident, and to him, it was the most magical place ever. It is the same for me too. Now, I come here whenever I feel upset or depressed. There's a comforting and peaceful feeling about this place, and whenever I'm here, I always feel like the world isn't coming to an end, and that everything will be alright, because there's always hope."

"I feel that too," Marina breathes. "Does your father still come here?"

I take a deep breath. "He died three years back. Lung cancer."

Usually when I tell people about my dad (which I rarely do), they will immediately blush, say something like "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" When they downright aren't, and then take a step back like you're some monster. Marian's reaction surprises me. She looks into my eyes thoughtfully, and say, "This is the way memory you can have of him, Naveen. Thanks for bringing me here."

"Uh, yeah." I reply, feeling a bit awkward. "Anyway," I continue, "why don't we run into the middle of the field, until we feel tired?"

Marina raises her eyebrows. "Why are we doing that?" Then she smiles widely. "Because that's what we secretly want to do." We say simultaneously. God, I love this girl.

Smiling, we link arms and run, our hair trailing behind us. I see Marina laughing as we go, her beautiful melodious laugh seeming to go a distance. We run and run and run, until we can run no more.

We stop abruptly, then fall onto the wheat, laughing and panting, in a sea of yellow and ochre. The blazing sun is painted on top of us, yet the soft gusts of wind gives us this coolness that make us feel completely at ease in this environment.

And there we stay, lying down, laughing and talking. About Me. About Marina. About Us.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I'm kinda new at this so don't hate. Next story will be..Nix!:) I can't wait either, so stay tuned!;) Review please and give me more ideas:) thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**first off, I would like to apologize for the length of this chapter, which is super long- 6000 words! I do understand that it is supposed to be a one-shot, which are short stories, and heck, this is far from one. I'm so sorry if you get bored, its just that I had so much to write about them. Hope you don't mind. **

**Over here, they're in Lorien also but in a modern world context. Nine (Leo- my alias name for him cos I dont't like the name Stanley and Maren) is popular, while Six (Lizzie in this story) has friends but is more or less a fierce loner. Don't be shocked if Nine is way too violent, I just want to show his competitive spirit and Six's determined nature (plus I think he just got carried away). This isn't as romantic as Navrina because I think theirs is more of a love-hate relationship. I honestly don't know if this chapter is good or stupid, so please reassure/criticize me after reading this chapter!**

**Hope u enjoy it! xx**

**Chapter 2**

Lizzie POV

I hate Leo.

I hate how he always looks so arrogant, how he smirks as he thinks himself as the king of the world, how he holds all the state championship records, how all the girls always thinks him as the hottest thing on Lorien.

Please. Like a six foot tall, muscular ripped, football show off is considered hot?

"Talented."

"Fascinating."

"A dreamboat."

Yeah, hot alright.

To stupid bimbos.

Not to me though! To me, Leo is a self-absorbed, cocky, thoughtless

creature who pisses me off all the time. I can't stand him.

I hate him.

Really hate him.

Leo POV

I'm in the basketball court, shooting hoops to practise for tryouts. Outside I look confident. Inside, though, I'm nervous. What if I don't make it into the basketball team?

"Of course you would," my best friend John assured me. "You're the best in sports, and look, you've gotten so many hoops in already."

"You're already captain of the football team," my other friend Naveen adds. "Why do you even want to join basketball as well?"

"Lemme see. For status, for girls, and for me to show how athletic I am" I say confidently. Naveen laughs and John slaps my back. "Doing well buster," John says smiling. "We're supporting you. Now go for it!"

I shake myself, take a few sips of water and jog to the indoor sports hall, where the basketball tryouts are. "Leonardo Levi," I tell the coach my name. He nods his head and blows the whistle.

Time to start. I use my super speed to run past all the defenders, then tackle the ball and shoot. 3 points!

"No super speed!" The coach, stunned at first, now says angrily. Damn. I slow down, but see everyone clapping. The ladies are always impressed by my speed.

I grin. So far, so good. I tackle the ball once again, dribbling and making cool moves that I watched my basketball hero Joel Renner do. The crowd cheers as I gain another 3 points. Even when I reach the criteria of 25 points, I continue.

I deliberately show off and fake a move, then use my quick reflexes to dodge a defender. Poor guy- he never saw it coming, and tripped over his own feet. Grinning, I shoot hoop after hoop after hoop, and the crowd goes wild. I barrel my way through the basketball players, who fall over like bowling pins. This is easy! I see the coach nodding approvingly, writing stuff on a clipboard.

"Goal!" I clap my hands, laughing, just as the coach blows the whistle. Time's up. John runs to me and fist bumps. "Good job! You managed to impress Coach Dunsbee, which no one can do! You'll definitely get in."

"I hope so, man," I say, laughing. We fist bump again when the scoreboard lights up, and sure enough, my name is on the very top: Leonardo Levi, 55 points. Wow, I beat all the rest. "This calls for a celebration!" Naveen shouts. All my friends whoop and cheer, we don't even notice the girls' basketball team scoreboard.

"Leo, lets look at the overall." John says. "Sure," I turn around, holding my phone up to take a picture of my name on top. I need to show dad, he'll be so happy. What I actually saw shocked me:

Elizabeth Palmer: 67 points

Leonardo Levi: 55 points

A girl had beaten me.

Instantly, my friends' cheers die down as they stare at the scoreboard, stunned.I don't believe it.

I, the football captain, a high school jock, a holder of three state championship records, got f*cking thrashed by a stupid girl.

"You're still top and you got into the basketball team, that's what matters right? Come on, let's go to Mario's!" Naveen finally says. My friends quickly cheer supportively, but I'm humiliated. Beaten by a girl. I'll never live to see the end of it.

Lizzie POV

"Good job, girl! You really showed that upstart show off!" my best friend Marina says proudly as we eat our lunch. I grin. "I know right? I've been practicing for the past two weeks. Honestly, 55 points it's such a meager result, even I thought he could do better. Finally I've shown him!"

We high five as we continue eating. Outside, I act all calm and collected, like I kick a guy's ass every single day. Inside though, I'm triumphant. Leo and I have known each other since young, but we hate each other and are arch rivals. Although Leo is a year younger than me, he's a guy; and with his natural advanced super speed and hearing, he beats me in almost athletic stuff, AND rubs it in my face.

I hate him so much.

As if on cue, Leo comes stomping into the cafeteria, his fellow groupies following him. He comes to a stop in front of my table. "We need to talk."

"Why?" I smirk. "I kicked your ass so bad. You humiliated now?"

His annoying friends laugh loudly and Leo's face reddens. "Shut up. Did you rig the basketball court or bribe the coach?"

"You kidding?" I ask, enraged. How dare he think I cheated. "I won fair and square."

"I don't think so." Leo says. We glare at each other, neither of us giving way. His friends and Marina hold their breaths.

"Lets have a rematch." Leo growled. All of them gasped. Hot headed girl versus hotshot guy, this is gonna be a tough match.

"Sure, a duel?" I challenge. "Legacies allowed, first to admit defeat loses." Without waiting for a reply, I wolf down my sandwich and stand up, marching into the empty indoor sports hall, Leo and the rest following. Leo and I stand face to face and glare at each other. The canteen has gone silent, staring at the two of us, mouth agape. Many people follow us into the sports hall as well, obviously to see some action. I see a few students exchange money and resist the urge to roll my eyes. Betting on us? Piss off, I'm definitely winning.

John has picked a wimpy-looking Freshman to be referee. Looking like he rather be anywhere but here, the kid raises his flag. "Let the duel begin."

Immediately, Leo raises his arm and a few medicine balls fly at me. Expecting that, I dodge them easily and run towards him. Leo races up the walls with his anti gravity legacy. I curse. How will I be able to get him?

Leo looks at me from above, then kicks his leg out and barrels down. I quickly turn invisible, so he misses, crashing down the ground instead. He groans and I see that he has bruised his legs. No mercy. Still invisible, I use my martial arts skills to kick and punch him viciously, while Leo mumbles and groans. I see a bunch of students taking videos and grin. Leo must be feeling humiliated.

Just then, I feel a pair of hands strangling me. I try to move away, but Leo is too strong. I feel his hands close around my neck and squeezing, crushing me. Gasping, I turn back visible. Leo grins and starts to hit me in the face, until I can swear I see stars. His football team cheers and I scowl. I'll show him.

Feeling the water vapor in the air, I create a cold gust of wind and hail, beating down specifically on Leo. Leo tries to resist, but I just make the force of the wind stronger. He lets go, but not before stepping on my legs heavily. I hear a sick cracking noise. My leg is broken. I turn myself invisible again as he runs to the ceiling once again. I grit my teeth, he may not be able to see me, but I'm injured and can't move. What will he do next?

I see Leo standing above the ceiling, scanning the area furtively. His eyes skim over me a few times. I see Marina holding her breath. I'm scared too. Will he see me?

All of a sudden, I see Leo's eyes brighten. Shucks. I don't know how, but he found me. I try to move, but to my despair, I find my body held firmly to the ground. He's even managed to hold an invisible person down by telekinesis. Before I can even react, Leo's feet strike me squarely on the skull. It hurts! I moan and turn visible, clutching my head.

Leo uses his fast reflexes to punch me over and over again, while I writhe in pain on the floor, trying to fight back to no avail. He's too fast, too strong. I can't defeat him. I start to black out...

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" I hear Marina cry out. "So do I win?" Leo asks, his eyes gleaming. What an asshole.

_No_, I try to say, but Marina screams. "Yes! Whatever, I will say it for Lizzie. You win, okay? Just stop." Satisfied, Leo stops abruptly and stands up, looking triumphant while I groan, trying to collect my thoughts. The football team whoops and cheer Leo on, while I scowl. Did I just admit defeat to this good-for-nothing loser?

Marina and John runs to my side and heals me. I hear Marina snap at Leo, "If you had continued, you could have killed her."

"Oh, I knew I wouldn't. You and Johnny were here to heal either of us." Leo grins. Marina rolls her eyes. "You okay, Liz?" She whispers. I try to nod my head but find that my neck cannot move. What?! Startled, I lift up my broken hand with difficulty and touch my face delicately. I see that my hand is full of blood.

"He busted your ribs, and your whole face is bleeding. Your legs are broken too. Just stay still and let me heal you." John says as calmly as he can, but even I can tell that he is shaken. He and Marina places their hands on me and I feel an icy feeling run through my body and I feel my blood coursing through my veins again, my bones joining together and the bruises seeping away. I start to feel much better.

Marina grits her teeth and says to John. "And this is your best friend." John blushes. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect it to get this far."

"Oh, you didn't expect it. Then why did you just stand there and cheer your friend on to continue hitting a girl? This was supposed to be a friendly match, not a killing war zone." Marina says, her eyes blazing.

"Guys, stop." I croak. Marina ignores me and says to John. "I swear, if I see this guy again, I'll snap his jaw."

"I'll get him to apologize," John says numbly. By then, I'm able to sit up. I feel exhausted, but inside, I'm determined. Leo may have beaten me, but I'll get him next time. Some day.

Leo POV

After I beat Lizzie, I run.

Even I couldn't believe what I did. Punch a girl, make her so injured she could have died? Over what, a basketball match. I've never stooped so low before.

I didn't know what I was doing. Dad always said I had this fighting streak in me. See a challenge, and I'll jump to it immediately. That's both a strength and weakness. In this case, though, it's a weakness.

At first, when I beat Liz, I was happy, exhilarated, triumphant. Who wouldn't be? I just kicked someone's ass (just so you know, I used my advanced hearing and heard Liz's heavy breathing and heart beat. Of course I can't hear everyone's heartbeat, and don't ask me why, but I felt like I could instantly..connect to Liz so well. I just heard a heartbeat, and somehow, I knew it was Liz's. I'll never tell anyone that though. It's too creepy.) and injured someone! For me, that's rocking! But now I just feel guilty. Yes, my friends may be proud of me, but so what? I humiliated Liz and hurt her.

I don't know where I'm running to. School's not over yet, but I don't want to go back. Just then, my mobile phone rings. I put it on loudspeaker mode while running. I see I've run to the Loric nature park; that's 5 miles away from school.

"Leo, where are you?" I hear John's breathless voice.

"Um. Loric Nature Park."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you deaf? I'm running now, don't disturb me." I start to hang up, but John quickly says. "Liz is ok."

"Did I ask you?" I snap at the phone.

"I know you want to ask that." John replies. I stay silent, because I know he's right. He continues, "She's in class now and she's much better. Why don't you come back and apologize to her?"

"Oh no, me apologizing? No, I'm not sorry and I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not going to apologize." I say angrily.

"Suit yourself, but I think it's better if you do," John replies. "Now come back, okay?"

"Okay," I say miserably. I stop running and end the call. I sigh. Guess I'll have to apologize.

Scene 2

I'm back in school, but I haven't seen Liz. By now, though, word of the duel has spread like wildfire throughout the school. People keep nudging and pointing at me. It's annoying. I feel like hiding my face and going home, but I can't. I have to find Lizzie first.

When the bell finally rings, I hang out by the school gates with John and Naveen and watch the students pour out of the school grounds. I try to ignore the staring and whispering as the students go by. When is Liz coming out?

After what seems like an eternity, Liz comes out with a group of friends. Shit. I have to kowtow to her in front of her girly friends too?

Liz sees me, but walks by me. Reddening, I call out, "Lizzie!"

"What." She turns around, crossing her arms. Uh-oh. I can tell this is not going to be easy.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I stutter.

"No you're not." Liz shoots back and starts to walk away.

"Hey, you! Come back!" I shout, enraged. "Why should I? So you can beat me to a pulp again?" Liz shouts back, her eyes angry and bloodshot.

She is NOT making this easy. I frown. "Look, I got carried away. I'm sorry, okay? Really I am. What can I do to show you my sincerity?" I try to sound as sincere as possible, but one girl screws it up by giggling. They think I'm joking.

The whole effect is ruined. Liz's face turns black. "You can't even say that you're sorry properly. Everything that you say is a joke to you. Forget it, I don't ever want to talk to you again." Liz turns around and walks away.

What can I do to show her that I'm sorry?

Scene 3

I sit at home, eating a burger while watching TV. Inside, though, I'm thinking of Liz.

Why am I thinking of Liz, you may ask. I honestly don't know. Because I've never been beaten by a girl in sports before. Because I've never hit a girl so badly before. Because I've never wanted to apologize to anyone before. Because I've never seen a girl refuse my advances before.

Liz is different. I know that much for a fact. She isn't the kind to swoon over handsome guys or care about her clothes or looks. She's always been kind of a loner in school, only hanging out with Marina and occasionally a small group of girls. She seems to care more about sports and winning than manicure and boys, and somehow, that attracts me.

We're two different people, yet we are so alike at the same time.

What should I do? I glance at my desk, then something in my file catches my eye. Slowly, I pull out a leaflet. "Year 27482 annual school dance." I laugh despite myself. Me, asking Liz to a school dance? What a joke. I never ask girls. Girls ask me. And I never go out with tomboyish feminist psycho idiots, I go out with talkative, giggly, bimbo tic cheerleaders. But Liz. That will be a new thing entirely.

"Why not," I say to myself. Why not.

Lizzie POV

The next day, I walk out of the school gates with my friends after school, and find Leo standing there. Again.

"Hey, Lizzie," Leo calls, standing up.

"I already told you, I'm not forgiving you and I don't want to talk to you," I say rudely. Leo grabs my wrists before I can walk off.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asks, looking anxiously at my friends and his mates.

"No. What do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms. He probably wants to tease me again, or worse, demand a rematch, and I won't give him the liberty to do so.

"Fine," he grits his teeth and looks around, suddenly looking shy, "the school dance is tomorrow. Can you go with me to the dance?"

I am shell-shocked, and from the gasps from our friends, I can tell they are too. Captain of the football team, asking an antisocial scary girl whom he beat up the day before? That's beyond weird.

"Is this a joke?" I ask finally.

"No, this is for real. I really want to go with you," Leo says, hiding his face in embarrassment. Wow, he must be serious for the first time.

I stare at him, contemplating. It's true I don't have a date tonight (I usually stay at home and watch The Walking Dead), but do I really want to go with Leo? I don't actually hate him like I make out to be, but do I even like him?

I glance at my friends, who shrug and continue staring at me. No help here. I see Leo who is smiling. Smiling? Is he so sure that I'll say yes, so he can set me up? Well, I, Elizabeth May Palmer, won't let him do such a thing!

I scowl at Leo. "What do you make me out to be? One of your easy girls? I'm not going to be your damsel in distress, and I still hate you!" The ice breaks and the girls start to giggle and gossip amongst each other while the guys hoot with laughter. I see Leo blush, dropping the ticket, and I try not to feel guilty.

"Whatever, it's just a dare me and John made. You're not even that pretty, and I'm taking a much hotter chick out to the dance anyway. But if you want, here's the ticket anyway. For free, in case you can't find a date," Leo forces himself to laugh and look mischievous, and everyone but me buys the act (since when was Leo so transparent? Or did I only just start to notice that I can read his feelings?). Marina clenches her fists ,saying, "he's a loser. Ignore him. The guys laugh and pats Leo on the back, saying, Good one, Leo." Leo laughs and walks away, leaving me to seethe.

I don't know why, but when everyone leaves, I find myself bending down to take the ticket.

Scene 2

What am I doing here?

I'm in a dark blue sleeveless dress, my hair held back in a stylish bun. I have makeup on and I am holding a handbag. Yes, me, who hasn't worn a dress since preschool. I've never looked like this before, but yet I'm here. At the school dance. Alone.

I was too proud to call Leo and tell him that I'm going to the dance, and too embarrassed to tell Marina (who insisted on dolling me up) that I intended to meet Leo. Everyone assumed I was going stag, and I let them assume that.

I'm going to a social event that only popular kids go to, find a guy who doesn't even know I'm coming, and steal him from whatever shit cheerleader that's pawing at him. Yep. A master plan.

And guess what? I'm invisible. Add that to the master plan. I intend to be a date of a guy who a) thinks I didn't want to be his date b) already has a date because he thinks I didn't want to be his date and c) can't see me because I deliberately made myself invisible. Did I repeat myself? I don't know and I don't care.

I'm sitting behind a potted plant, watching all the high schoolers walk to and fro with their dates, laughing and talking. I get bored of playing bejeweled on my phone and shift uncomfortably. Where the hell is Leo?

I don't even know why I want to see him. He clearly doesn't like me that much, and I don't like him at all. Or do I? It's just the way that he fights, the way he grins and sneers in that annoying way, and the way he is determined to persevere and try over and over again. That's what attracts me for some reason. Because our personalities are the same.

Competitive, determined, strategic, stubborn, violent, of us are good fighters, both of us like to win. He is such a show off on the outside, but inside I can tell that he is serious, sincere, vulnerable.

Wait, did I just think that?

But. He's the most popular guy in school. I'm a loner. He's outgoing and friendly. I'm quiet and scary. He's attractive. I'm ignored. Why would he pick me out of all the girls he could get?

I don't stand a chance.

Leo POV

I'm on the ceiling.

Yes, I came. But not with a girl. Not with anyone. Because I want to find Lizzie.

I heard from Marina that she is going alone, and I want to see her and maybe hang out with her, even if she doesn't want to be around me. Too bad anyway. She walked into the school. Now she's stuck with me. Whether she likes it or not.

I don't want anyone to see me, though. People think I'm making out with Megan from cheerleading at the school garden, but actually Megan is at home recovering from flu. If I'm found alone people will talk. Again.

So I'm up here, eating potato chips (taking care not to drop any from the sky, like literally) and eavesdropping on other people's conversations with my advanced super hearing. It's honestly quite interesting when you actually hear the nonsense people can say.

"Um, Allie, I...I don't actually love you. I want to see your best friend Ashley." "You asshole!" *slaps*

"I have so much thigh hair, I don't know how to get rid of it."

"Do you wanna bet how many peanuts I can stick in my nose?"

Yep. People actually say that.

I glance at my watch. I'm dressed up in a black tuxedo, my hair slicked back with gel. I want to have at least a slow dance with Liz. Where is she? Don't tell me she chickened out!

Having her is impossible.

Liz POV

I can't stand it. I have to phone Leo.

Leo POV

Screw it, I'm calling Lizzie.

(Both key in numbers and hold their phones to their ears impatiently. RINGGGG)

Liz POV

I hear a Paramore song play above me, and I look up, stunned. At first I don't hear anything, then I see a tiny figure sitting cross-legged in a dark corner on the ceiling, desperately trying to stop his phone from ringing. That idiot is freaking sitting on the ceiling eating potato chips. Only then do I realise my phone is ringing as well.

Shit.

Leo POV

I hear a Bruno Mars ringtone somewhere in the crowd. No one else would be using their phone during a school dance, unless they are socially disadvantaged or hate their date. Which means-

Lizzie is here.

I scan the crowd, trying to trace the sound of where the ringtone is coming from. It seems to be coming between the food area and a potted plant. Hmm..

Is she invisible?

Just then, Liz turns visible again. I see her jabbing at her phone furiously, her face red from being caught. I chuckle to myself. She actually likes Bruno Mars. How corny, but how sweet.

Liz is wearing a sleeveless blue dress, exposing her pure tan skin and slender shoulders. She is wearing makeup that is smudged, clearly from trying to rub it off quite a few times. Her fingernails are of a gothic black and look slightly chewed off from biting her nails. She looks slightly uncomfortable in the two inch glossy red high heels that is a bit too big for her.

She looks flawless.

I chuckle, slightly relieved that my ideal date did come, albeit hiding invisible behind a potted plant for some reason. She's so cute. I smile dreamily..

..when I see that my phone is ringing.

I look at the screen, which reads "Liz Palmer"

Then at the potted plant, where Liz is holding her phone, glaring at me.

Crap.

Lizzie POV

The situation is so ridiculous it's almost hilarious. The two of us, lying that we won't go with each other to the dance, hiding in the same room, planning to make the oblivious party their impromptu date, then calling the person in question.

What is the world going to.

We glare at each other, grasping our phone so tightly it could break. Why is he calling me? Then I realise he's probably thinking the same thing about me. We continue our staring match, daring each other to take the call. Our phones continue ringing.

Finally, I sigh and pick up. May as well before someone notices us.

"Why are you calling me?" I bark into the phone.

"Why are YOU calling me?" Leo demands back.

We both keep silent.

"Well fine. I actually wanted you to be my date, but I didn't want to say so, so I pretended to go stag and try to find you." I finally admit. Gosh. I sound like such a stalker. I hope he won't get freaked out by me.

There's a silence. Then a huge guffaw of laughter. I look up and see Leo rocking up and down, laughing uncontrollably. I put a finger to my lips and frown at him.

"Sorry," Leo says when he finally catches his breath. "It's just- just that I was doing the same thing to! I was embarrassed that you rejected me and pretended to go with Megan, but actually she's at home and I was hiding on the ceiling, waiting so I could talk to you."

I freeze. "Seriously?!" I almost shout into the phone.

"I know right? It's so embarrassing, but well, great minds think alike!" Leo replies.

Suddenly, the whole gravity of the situation dawns on me. What were we even doing for the past three days. Competing. Fighting. Hating on each other. Dissing each other. Then secretly waiting for each other.

"Oh my gosh..." I say slowly, starting to laugh as well.

"Wait. People may notice. Meet you in the school garden in 5?" Leo says.

I smile. "It's a date."

Leo POV

I creep out of the gymnasium, taking care not to let anyone see me. I walk into the dark of night, where I see the fish pond, the plants that reflect shadows under the moonlight.

And Liz, waiting for me.

"Hey," I say. Lizzie smiles, looking nothing like the tough badass girl she always looks. I slide into the bench beside her. There was no point in denying our hidden agenda. For no reason, we seem to want to be with each other. For awhile, we say nothing, staring out into the plants, while hearing the loud music and talking from the gymnasium.

Finally, Liz sighs. "I guess that was awkward."

"Yeah." I say, remembering our 'master plans', and how we both got caught at it. Man, that was embarrassing.

"Why did you want to find me anyway?" Liz questions.

"Oh, um, to apologize." I lie. _Because I love you so much._

Liz raises her eyebrows. "Okay. I forgive you. The past is the past. I know it wasn't personal." She stretches out on the bench, then sits up. "Sorry, I don't know any girl ways."

"Go ahead," I laugh. Liz takes out a tissue paper and dabs at her makeup. "Urgh, I've been trying to get this off but it's so hard!"

I try not to laugh at her face, which is now completely smudged with makeup. She looks like a clown. "Leave it on. You look fine." You look perfect no matter what you wear. "We can go to my house, if you like," I offer, "There's a sixty inch TV and champagne. My parents are at home and it may be more comfortable there."

"No, it's alright." Liz says. We both get what she means. This simplicity is what makes the atmosphere even more beautiful.

"So." Liz smiles uneasily. "School jock with tough girl. Complete opposites. How did we end up here again?"

"You tell me," I wink. Liz blushes and shifts about, habitually spreading her legs far apart. She notices me looking and blushes again.

"Can you. Can you teach me to be more, you know, more feminine?"**_ (Liz: Because I want you to like me.)_**

"What? Oh, sure." I say, wondering what this is about. I motion for her to stand up with me, and put my left hand on her slim waist. Liz instinctively pulls away and I say, "I'm just teaching you how to dance." She tries not to flinch when I put my right hand to her left hand. I feel this electrical kind of fission when our hands touch. Is love supposed to be like this?

"Um, now you put your right hand to my waist and we..just dance." I stutter. Liz stares and I add, "Trust me." Hesitating, she allows me to hold her close, as we sway back and forth, side to side. Our feet soon find a slow, soothing rhythm. I've danced before, but never like this. This seems to be like a dance that only we know and that only we can do.

"Have you dated before?" I ask Liz on the spur of a moment while we're dancing.

"Not many guys ask me out, and when they do, I always threaten them with a knuckle sandwich. Plus I always attack them whenever one of my friends get dumped, so I guess that's a danger alert." Liz laughs, but with only sadness in her voice. "What's your ideal date with someone?"

"I bring them to an Italian restaurant in my dad's Maserati and we take a walk in the park before one of them complains that their feet are sore." I reply. Liz snorts. "Rich kid, I bet you drop about $100 each time you go for a date."

"$144.85 average, to be exact. My parents weren't exactly overjoyed." I laugh, but this time I feel a little sad as well. I've been on so many dates and met so many pretty girls, but none of them actually last long. I know friends complain that I'm a flirt, and I have far too many flings, but I've always laughed it off, until now. Why have I wasted my whole life dating different girls, only to have our hearts broken so many times?

"What's step two of How To Be A Girl?" Liz says suddenly.

I break out of my reverie. "How to talk to a gentleman like a lady," I grin.

"Excuse me? You are nothing like a gentleman and I will absolutely not entertain you- I mean, how was your day, Monsieur?" Liz says sarcastically, seeing me tut at her rough manners.

"It's going well, darling. How's yours?" I say. Liz's nostrils flare. "It sucks thanks to you, you bastard."

"No cuss words," I say sweetly. "Okay fine. What do you fear?" Lizzie asks.

I jump as if cold water has been sloshed on me. I stop dancing and let go of her abruptly. This is way too personal."What does this have to do with anything?"

"You're supposed to answer me like a gentleman, remember?" Liz imitates me. I sigh and sit down on the bench.

"I fear..rejection. Like one day I'll wake up to find that no one likes me, that everyone has forgotten that I even exist. I know, you think I'm popular, and I am, I suppose, but I'm tired of trying to impress everyone, of thinking of new punch lines, in fear that people will get tired of me and go away." I say, struck by how true that is.

Liz pats my shoulder. "I totally get you." After a pause, she says, "I used to have this best friend whom I've known my whole life, then one day she just stopped talking to me. I never knew why. When she stopped talking to me, my other so called friends also ignored me, so I lost all my friends and I don't even know what I did. The whole situation got so bad that I transferred to this school as soon as middle school was over. After that, I decided not to trust anyone, because they'll always break you. Depending on yourself and just yourself is the safest way to prevent yourself from getting hurt."

"I don't think so," I whisper. Liz looks hard at me for a long time. "Yeah, not anymore, she says and smiles her lopsided smile. Her eyes sparkle and I notice her eyes are an exotic hazel eyes, that seem to change colour all the time, from hazel to green to blue to grey. _God, she's gorgeous._

**_(Did you see how striking he looks in that tuxedo)_**

"You're beautiful," I find myself blurting out.

"You're beautiful too," Liz says softly.

And then I feel as if I'm witnessing a miracle, as ever so slowly she raises her face towards the moon. I watch her drink in the sight, sensing the flood of memories she's unleashed and wanting nothing more than to let her know I'm here. But instead I stay where I am and stare up at the moon as well. And for the briefest instant, it almost feels like we're together as one.

"Lesson three," I say softly, "how to kiss a guy."

Without waiting for her reply, I lean forward and kiss her.

Lizzie POV

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

I'm kissing a guy.

A guy that I hated just a few hours ago.

And I'm loving it.

It seems as though time stood still, under the still of the night, where there was us, and just us. He wouldn't let go, and neither would I. For that moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

Finally, Leo stops and sits back, looking dazed. I don't think any of us could comprehend what had just happened.

"You kissed me," I say incredulously. Even to my ears, it still seems like a dream.

"Yeah, um, sorry. Did you like it?" Leo straightens out his tuxedo and asks awkwardly.

"I-I loved it." I say hesitantly.

Then under the quietness of the night, I reach out for him. We kiss again.

**Whew! I'm tired now. Enough fluff and humour in this chapter? I sure hope so. Did you appreciate the long chapter or do you prefer short ones? I'll summarize what i want to write next time, promise:D Please review and tell me what you think of the story. and also which ship to do next. Thanks for reading!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in almost a week. I forced myself to take a full week break to focus on my studies (I have a lot of tests), and let me tell you, it wasn't easy because I had so many ideas. But now I'm back, so here goes.**

**Thank you for all your reviews! But funny thing was, you guys kept encouraging me, yet I had almost no suggestions on which ship to do next. As a couple of you wanted a Marina/Nine ship, I decided to do so. The different thing about this story is that they are already dating:) and I have no idea how to combine their names (Marinine? Nirina?) so please suggest what is your ideal 'combination' name, and I'll change it to whichever name gets the most votes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Marina+Nine**

**Nine POV**

I'm eating breakfast, getting ready for school when I receive a text message. "Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for being my best bro, I love you (as a friend). From John." I roll my eyes and put down my phone. A guy celebrating a mushy and soppy day, sending sentimental text messages to both girls and guys. How cheesy.

Just then, John rings up. "Hey, did you receive my text message?"

"Are you an idiot? After wasting money on a text, you waste more money by ringing me up. Yes. I received it. Horrible text. What do you want?" I snap.

"Someone's being touchy." I can hear the amusement in John's voice and I roll my eyes again. "Has Marina sent you anything?"

"Nah, Valentine's is just a normal day, no biggie." I reply.

"Are you sure, because- okay, never mind. See you in school!" I hang up and continue eating. Valentina's Day. No biggie.

Marina POV

Roses are red, violets are blue, do you love me, because I love you.

Crap.

I make a face and tear the rose-coloured paper, throwing it into the trash along with the other floral note paper I bought but wasted. Why don't I know how to write to Nine? Isn't he my greatest love, someone who always loves and cares for me? We've been together for about three months, much to everyone's surprise. Polar opposites and stuff I guess. I'm surprised myself that I'm in a relationship, let alone with him.

My mobile rings and I see that it's from Him. I pick up eagerly. "Hello?" I ask, try to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"I need your help! SOS!" Nine wails over the phone.

"Yeah?" Maybe it's on what to wear to school. For Valentine's.

"I still don't understand calculus and I have a test today."

Oh. That emergency. "Again, Nine? I taught you that five times."

"Really? Oh. I must have been, er, busy."

Busy sleeping, I think to myself. I started out as being his tutor because his grades were slipping and he needed to pass English in order not to drop out of the basketball team. BUT. No motivation. Not willing to do anything. Sleeping all the time while I'm talking in the library. I've prepped him up for the common test he had to take last week, but I'm still not sure how he did.

"Marina? You still there? I need to pass this test. Can we meet behind the stairs, our secret hideout during break?"

"Why not the library?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead in it." Nine sounded incredulous. "I only went last time because Mr Strickland was spying on us, remember? I don't need any of the girls laughing at me in such a dorky place."

"Just so you know, I work in _that_ dorky place that you are talking about." I snap.

"Oh? Oh yeah! Sorry. Really sorry. What can I do to let you forgive me? Want to go to the Chimera store afterwards? I know how much you love animals. Or-or- I love you." Nine changes his tactic. I sigh. You really can't say no to him.

"Fine. Pay attention. Cya." I hide my disappointment. Just some more tutoring, no gifts or anything for Valentine's Day.

Scene 2

"Happy Valentine's Day, love!" I sing as I hand Nine the present I made.

"Oh, you got me a present? Thank you!" Nine says as he rips open the paper like an eager kid. He holds up a photo frame of me and him smiling on our first date. "You could have chosen a better photo you know, I look like a nerd."

"I thought you liked it. Sorry, I didn't know.." I'm crestfallen.

"No no no, I was just joking!" Nine says, laughing. He holds up the haiku that I managed to successfully write. "I love you! Thank you so much!" He looks sheepish. "Um, I didn't get you anything. I didn't know you celebrated Valentine's Day."

"It's okay," I say, trying not to sound disappointed. I already knew he hadn't gotten me anything, yet I continued hoping. I'm such a fool.

He follows my gaze at the embracing couples all around us in the hall, people giving each other Valentine's day cards and chocolates. I see their excited faces as they open their romantic presents, see the oh-so- lovely flowers and teddy bears, and kiss each other. Every day's a special day for me and Nine, but still. I wish I had a present too.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I'm gonna get you something tomorrow, okay?" Nine looks so helpless that I force myself to smile. "No really, I don't need a present."

"Then I'll give you this," Nine grins as he bends down and kisses me full on the lips. I blush, well aware that there are people walking to and fro in the hall (I'm still not used to public affection). Yet I don't pull away because the kiss is so amazing and breathtaking, just as good as the other kisses, only it seems to get better and better. I pull myself closer to him and kiss him back. Screw the gaping students, I want this. I want him.

"Nine!" Taken aback, we break away. Mr Strickland is standing there, arms akimbo. "You have to retake your calculus test, and if you don't pass,you're going to have to repeat maths. Now think more about your grades than kissing girls."

"Yes sir," Nine says crossly. As Mr Strickland stomps away, Nine gives him the finger. I giggle and give him a peck on the cheek. "Uh-oh. You better pass. See you during break."

Nine smiles and kisses me again. "See you."

Scene 3

"You don't know the difference between differential and integral calculus?!" I exclaim, trying not to look stunned.

"I don't know shit about this. Math does not make sense." Nine defends himself.

"Course it does. You're just looking at it the wrong way. Look, if you- can you not?" Nine had closed his eyes.

"Mmm, I'm listening." Nine opens his eyes slowly. I start to continue, but suddenly Nine says, "It really matters to you, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Valentine's Day." For the first time Nine looks serious. "I saw the way you looked at all the couples today. You want the gifts and romance and the feeling that this day is different from the rest. It doesn't matter to me, but it does to you. I'm sorry I didn't notice that before."

"It's okay.." I try not to blush. Nine actually noticed!

"No it's not. I'll think of something. I'll pick you up at your house at 5pm okay?"

"Thank you," I say, smiling a little. "Now lets continue with calculus."

Nine POV

Oh no, what should I do?

I just agreed to throw Marina a Valentine's Day Special, and I have absolutely no idea what to do. I tried googling 'what to do on Valentine's day' and followed some of them, but the ideas just don't agree with me. I look around at the items I prepared. Guess I don't have a choice. I sigh and arrange everything, then drive to fetch Marina.

Marina steps out on the front porch, wearing a lovely light blue and white summer dress. She looks self-conscious in it, but to me, she looks gorgeous.

"Hey," Marina says shyly, "do you like my dress?"

"You look amazing," I assure her. "Thanks, so do you," Marina smiles. I pass her a bouquet of flowers tied together in a red ribbon. "Your first gift."

"Thank you, but Nine, where are we going?" Marina asks. "It's a surprise," I say, smiling. I switch on my CD player and Taylor Swift's Our Song plays. I actually tried writing her a song, but it was so crap that I gave up. Don't tell anyone though.

"Is this part of the surprise too?" Marina asks, amused. "You wanted romantic, so-" I try not to look embarrassed as I hand her a disc of oldie love songs I burnt specially for her.

"That's so sweet, thank you so much!" Marina says, tears filling up in her eyes.

Is making people cry supposed to be romantic? I don't know. I choose the easier way and stay silent while Marina dabs her eyes with a tissue. She's teary-eyed like that sometimes.

We turn into one of the exotic mountains of Lorien, a common domestic tourist attraction in our planet. Marina looks at me in amazement, as I pass her a large picnic basket and carry two more of my own. "Wait and see," I say, smiling.

We walk past the scenic area where tourists are currently taking photos. Marina stares. "Over here." I grab her by the wrist and pull her to a more deserted area. I duck under the railings that cordon off the area (so tourists cannot trek down the mountains or they'll fall and die, which is what me and Marina are going to do as a matter of fact)

"Nine! We could be fined if they see us!" Marina sounds horrified.

"Don't worry, they can't catch us anyway. Hold on tight." I hold her hand, and step off the cliff...

Marina screams...

When she realises that she's still alive.

"How? What? But-but-" she stutters.

"My anti-gravity legacy, remember?" I grin.

"Right." Marina looks like she's about to faint.

"I'm transferring my legacies to you, so don't let go of me." I say. Cautiously, Marina tiptoes down the cliff and I try not to laugh at her. Why people get scared when they are not standing at 180 degrees flat ground is beyond me.

"Come on," I pull her hand impatiently. Marina looks as though she's about to cry again. Oh no. "Wait, I got an idea. Let's run!"

Marina drops her fearful look to scowl at me. "And fall and die? Very funny."

"No seriously, we both have advanced super speed, let's go!" Without waiting for her reply, I sprint off, pulling a screaming Marina along with me (thankfully I had the wits to continue holding her hand).

As we run, I feel more relaxed in the fresh mountain air and start laughing. Soon, Marina lets down her guard and laughs too. I'm almost sorry when we reach our destination, a small area of horizontal mountain ground overlooking the ocean and the open sky. On the ground, there's a picnic mat with red and white rose petals scattered all over it, red and blue twinkling fairy lights, with two umbrellas for shade.

"Wow, Nine, this is-this is amazing." Marina says. She clutches her hand to her heart and opens her jaw wide. Personally I thought she was over doing it, but I'm happy that she's happy. "Nah, no big deal. I roam around this place quite a lot." I say as we set down our picnic basket.

Marina sighs contentedly. "This place is so beautiful."

Glad she likes it. I grin, holding a bottle of champagne. "To us," I grin and open the cork. Unfortunately, the champagne overflows and goes all over the picnic mat, staining the rose petals and making it turn yellow. I stare at it, dismayed, while Marina laughs.

"It's fine! It still looks beautiful anyway." Marina smiles and I reach into the basket, only to find with dismay that I haven't brought any glasses. I look at Marina helplessly and she shrugs and takes a sip from the bottle. I still feel bad though. I couldn't even remember to bring glasses.

"I'm hungry, let's eat," Marina quickly says and bites into one of the sandwiches I made. She grimaces, then stares at it for a long time. "Nine, what is this?"

"Salad and egg, why?" I ask.

Marina looks up and gives me a weird look. "This isn't salad," she finally says, and opens the bread. Inside, I can see the contents distinctively- green peas and mustard.

Yuck! What was I doing? "Um. Must have gotten the wrong food," I mumble, cursing myself silently. Stupid, stupid. I put away the sandwiches and take out the other food. "I'm so sorry, let's eat."

Unfortunately, it goes from bad to worse. The plates I brought were Dora the Explorer (my cousin's plates were the only non fragile ones I could find), the cutlery didn't match, the tongue I made tasted disgusting, the chicken was half cooked, the pasta was over cooked. Even the cupcakes I made were burnt and the icing came off. I watched as Marina are the food slowly but patiently, hiding her emotions and even praising the food. I, however, felt terrible. This is supposed to be Marina's special day. How could I have ruined it like that?

"I'm so sorry," I say apologetically to her. "I'm a horrible cook."

"No, no it's okay," Marina gulps down the last of the cupcake quickly and smiles at me, making me feel better. But only just.

I take out a chocolate cake, Marina's favourite, which thankfully is store-bought. I requested the shop owner to add a heart shape on it and write: To Marina, Love Nine. Happy Valentine's Day! Marina stares at the cake. "Where did you get such a nice cake? It looks delicious!"

"I know right?" I grin and light the candles on the cake. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Without thinking, I thrust the cake at her, and the candles comes in contact with her dress, setting the bottom of her dress on fire.

"Ah no! I'm so sorry!" I yell as I throw the only liquid I have in my hand- champagne- on her dress. Thankfully, that stops the fire. I hand her a tissue and watch helplessly as she tries to wipe off the ashes and champagne from her dress. Though she's not hurt, the bottom of her dress is charred.

"That was my favourite dress," Marina says dolefully. "Sorry.." I say for the millionth time and get up to give her a hug, when Marina screams again. I panic. What now?

"Why are there ants here?!" Marina yells. Ants? I open my mouth to reply when I feel something biting my leg. Oh gosh. I've chosen to sit on an ant nest. "I'm so sorry!" I shout. I motion her to move away and desperately try to fend off the ants.

Marina stands up and brushes away the insects from her clothes and legs. She takes a few steps back, and suddenly, she falls..off the cliff.

I realise too late that we had been sitting on the very edge of the cliff, and because we're on one of the only horizontal grounds of the rocky mountains..lets say it'll be quite a drop.

"AAAHHH!" Hearing Marina's screams bring me back to my senses. I look over the edge, seeing her swiftly dropping down and down and down. (Like Alice going down the rabbit hole) Recovering my senses, I quickly use telekinesis to stop her fall. Being paralyzed in the air, Marina screams even louder.

Slowly, I use my mind to pull her back up. Somehow, I manage to do it. I watch silently as Marina walks slowly to a rock and sit on it, not looking at me. Uh-oh. She must be really pissed. And who can blame her? I ruined all the rose petals, poisoned her with my food, destroyed her dress, chosen an ant-infested place to sit at, and caused her to nearly fall off the cliff. Way to plan a Valentine's Day, Nine.

Marina POV

"Marina? I'm- I'm sorry. Really." Nine walk towards me, but I don't say anything. I'm still trying to comprehend what had just happened. At first, although touched by Nine's actions, I was slightly annoyed. Not to sound like a spoilt brat, but, couldn't he have looked at a cookbook or something? And who even makes a sandwich wrongly? When he burnt my dress, I was trying hard not to explode at him, which is saying a lot for me (I'm normally quite gentle). And when I was falling down the mountains, this close to knocking my head, having a head concussion and dying- well, I was shocked, beyond shocked. I still am, which is why I'm not really in the mood to talk to Nine.

"I really tried to make this a special day for you, because I love you. Sorry that I ruined it, but all these were good intentions and I didn't mean it. I hope you're okay and even if you want to break up with me it's-it's fine. I just hope you can forgive me, because I didn't mean to put your life in danger." Nine says softly. I'm struck by how genuine Nine sounds. He really does love and care for me, and all this just about proves it. I know that Valentine's Day didn't matter to Nine, yet he organized all this for me. And what did I do? Complain inwardly and get angry with him. What an ungrateful cow I am.

Nine bends his head and start to walk away. Wait, don't leave me. I put my hand on his shoulder. He stops and turns to look at me.

I'm is crying, but amidst my tears, my eyes are bright and I'm smiling. "No, Nine. Thank you for this wonderful date. I know you've tried, and you've made everything so romantic and beautiful. The mistakes you made only made this day even more perfect, because it shows how much thought and effort you put towards making this day special. By going through all these lengths to making me happy, I know that you truly love me, and I love you too. This day is the most memorable day I've ever had, and it's all thanks to you."

Nine stares at me, mouth agape. "You aren't angry? After ruining your dress? Making you fall down that cliff?"

"Those were all accidents," I say gently. "I know you are sorry, but you don't have to be. I love you." I lean over to kiss him, and the moment feels more magical than ever. At this moment, I know that no matter what happens and what mistakes we make, we'll always be together.

When the moment ends, Nine remembers something. "Oh, last surprise!" He pulls a piece of paper out of the basket. "I passed my calculus test!"

I look at the crumpled piece of paper with Nine's scrawny handwriting, with red streaks all over the place. On the top right hand corner, it reads "C-" I try not to smile as I remember myself getting an A+ for the same test on the first try. I look up at Nine, who is beaming with pride, clearly thinking this score as a huge feat. "Congrats." I say and Nine beams even wider. "Great present, isn't it?"

"The best," I reply, and I mean it. I look at the ocean just ahead of us and raise my hands. The water rises and parts to form a heart shape. Nine sits beside me puts an arm around me. I lean on his shoulder and we sit silently, seeing the beautiful mountains, watching the gentle waves, together.

**i hope you liked it! Sorry if this story went overboard, but I found it pretty funny(: so yup, suggest a pairing name, write which ship you want and please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

One and Adam

Adam POV

I walk to the restaurant. Conrad's Place. The most unhygienic, worst served food place ever, yet She and I loved it so much. Maybe it's because hardly anyone comes here, or that the salty crisp brown chips are what we call 'nature's finest'. Or maybe it's because that's where we have been going together for the past ten years we were together, when we shared so many of those memories, us laughing and crying, when I first told Her I loved Her, and She revealed that She loved me too.

The waiter who always served us, Chuck, motioned me to a two-seater, the one at the far right hand corner, the same place She and I had been sitting since we came here. She is already there, elbows on the table, tapping her fingers, looking cross as usual.

"You're late again," She frowns.

"No I'm not, you're just early." I reply, grinning. That makes Her laugh and I smile to myself. I love to make Her laugh.

We order our usual, Fish 'n Chips for Her, Burger 'n Chips for me. We munch our food noisily like we always do, none of us saying a word, just enjoying our meal.

"I'm glad you came to see me." I say when we're halfway through our meal.

"I don't even know why I did. You left me." She crosses her arms.

I hang my head. "Sorry." Then, "Hows life?"

"The usual. Sitting around in Elysium, listening to Two and Three whine about being bored. Scared that the Mogs would pop out of nowhere one day. Honestly, sometimes I don't know what I'm doing with my life."

I don't know how to comfort her. We're both from different worlds, leading different lives. I don't know what goes on in her life sometimes, and that worries me.

"Come on, we haven't seen each other in a year. How are you?" She asks, trying to be upbeat.

"Ever since we won the war, we've been super relaxed and just chilling between Lorien and Earth. Nine and Six are socialites in Malibu, though Six gets annoyed at the glamour sometimes. Marina and Eight live in a farmhouse in California and they love to ride horses together. John visits Sam and Sarah often in Paradise, Sarah still hasn't chosen who to be with yet." I laugh.

"How about you?" She asks quietly.

"Me?" I hesitate. I don't want to tell her that I'm living my life to the fullest, going to Stanford, hanging out with my best friends (the Loric) and even owning a glitzy apartment that is up above in skyscrapers. Yet without Her, I feel a certain emptiness inside me, and I never feel fully happy over what I do.

"How's Mila? The girl you've been seeing?" She asks suspiciously.

I sigh heavily. "For one thing, she was never my girlfriend. I eat lunch with her just once, and you jump to conclusions. For another thing, we're both busy with our lives to meet, and I don't love her anyway." My message is clear: I love you.

"You should be with her, you know." Her voice is unusually gentle. I look up at her in surprise. "I mean it. I'm never coming back, and you should move on with your life. Mila's a nice girl, just give her a chance. I'm happy for you."

"But..but..I can't." I say. She reaches out her hand, this close to touching my face. "Please. Do this for me."

"I can't- I can't leave you." I say desperately.

"Don't make this hard for me."She picks at Her food, trying not to cry. "For my sake, please, go. Forget about me. Continue your life."

"No, it's stopped, One. Ever since you-you died." For the first time, I say it out loud. One moves back like she has been slapped (for the first time I call her by name too). I feel shaken too. For the first time I acknowledge her death and her cease of existence.

"Then you have moved on, even if you don't know it." One says softly. Tears fill both our eyes and I notice that she looks both blurry and a bit fuzzy, like I'm not really seeing her. Has it been that way all this while?

"Don't think of me anymore. I don't have a life anymore, but you do. Live your life and continue going your way. I don't want to do anything to stop you."

"But I can't." My eyes fill with tears.

"Yes you can." One is also crying, but she's smiling beneath her tears. "You're still alive. Go on and continue. We're both 24 years old. You have a life ahead of you. Let me go."

"Okay." I close my eyes, then open them. "Goodbye. I love you."

"I love you too." With that, One reaches over and kisses the air closest to my lips, then she vanishes. I stare at the hologram lying opposite me, in front of the plate of uneaten Fish n' Chips. I've known all this while that she wasn't here, has never been here, yet I kept clinging to my illusions that she was there for me, every day, this location, at this time of the year, and we could be trapped in doing the same thing over and over again.

Unfortunately, it can't happen forever. Time doesn't stand still. One is gone, and this time she will never come back, even in my imaginings.

Leaving her behind won't be easy. I know that I will never forget her. But I have to move on and let go of her memory, let her rest in peace. I have a full life ahead of me. And for One, I must continue living it.

I stare at the empty spot, where One used to sit. My eyes brim full of tears as I blow a kiss to the still air. Let her go, let it go.

"Goodbye," I whisper. Then I turn around and walk away, into my new life.

**Sorry for not updating this story in three weeks! I've just been so busy. Anyway, I hope this chapter was nice. I tried to make it as touching and sad as possible because Adam and One's love is kind of impossible yet unconditional, which is what makes it tragic, because they can never be together. If you were confused, basically Adam has been imagining that One was with him though she was just an image (on the hologram) and he visits the diner every year to 'talk' to her, although he's actually talking and lying to himself. However, this time what One 'tells' him is to let go and move on, and in the end he does. Hope you didn't find Adam or this story screwed up, please review!**


End file.
